A typical home television system often includes a video cassette recorder/player (VCR) and a television, and the broadcast signal is usually an input to the VCR. The VCR output is then applied as an input to the television. When the VCR is not playing, the broadcast signal is transmitted by the VCR to the television so that the television receives both the broadcast signal and a local recorded signal from the same source, the VCR. It is desirable to create a display on the television to indicate whether the video source is a tape or a broadcast signal, but such information is not commonly available at the television. If a viewer is switching back and forth between a live broadcast and a tape, perhaps viewing the tape during commercials, he may forget which source he is watching. It would then be helpful to him for the television to display the identity of the source that he is watching. Such source information might also be useful to enhance the function of other circuits in the television. Thus, a need exists for a circuit that will analyze the input signal to a television and determine the type of signal source--either a local tape player or broadcast signal.